


Assassin's On Ice

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Desmond and Rebecca being childish, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did you let Rebecca talk you into this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's On Ice

“Explain to me how you're able to get into secure Abstergo facilities barely making a sound, yet for this you have all the skill and grace of Bambi?”

You glowered at Shaun from your sprawled position on the ice as he smoothy skated over to you.

“Sod off, Hastings,” you pouted, carefully rubbing the part of your back you'd landed on. “I'm not usually sliding around slippery surfaces using only thin blades of metal when I do that. You can't compare the two.”

Shaun chuckled as he helped you up. “A fine excuse, _Hastings_.”

You cast him an unimpressed look. “You sound like you're talking to yourself when you call me that.”

“Hey, you're as much of a Hastings as I am.”

“I'm much less of one than you are. You've been one for thirty years. I've been one for less than two months. Do the maths, genius.” You shivered slightly, your breath coming out in white clouds. “I'm bloody freezing. Why did we let Rebecca talk us all into sneaking onto an outdoor ice rink at 2AM?” You looked over to where she and Desmond were zipping about on the ice, giggling and squealing like children.

“I don't know, probably because we're all jet lagged and couldn't sleep? You know she gets crazy ideas when she's tired, and then _we_ all think they're great because we're just as tired.” Shaun shrugged. “At least there isn't anyone else around to witness your fluidity and grace on the ice.”

You punched him lightly on the shoulder “Keep that up and I won't be a Hastings for much longer.”

“You wound me,” Shaun sassed. He led you over to the side of the ice rink and you leaned gratefully on the barrier.

“Don't worry, I could never do it. I'll never find anyone else who'd put up with me,” you smirked. “Or someone who dresses so well. Damn, have I told you how _good_ you look tonight?”

Shaun's cheeks turned adorably pink. He was wearing his favourite black wool coat that stopped just above his knees and a pair of _wonderfully_ fitted jeans that always had you staring at his arse when he wore them (which was most of the time if you got your way). His favourite cashmere sweater (the one you'd bought him a while ago to make up for destroying the last one) was hidden underneath his coat, but the image of him in it was firmly in your head, making you smile. He'd also gone with a bright red scarf and gloves to keep him warm, gifts from his sister. The wind had also adorably ruffled his hair, making it stick out in all directions.

He reached out and tugged you against him, trailing his nose against your jaw. You looped your arms around his neck and peppered kisses across his cheek.

“You're so cute when you blush,” you murmured in his ear. He huffed and pulled back, fixing you with a small glare.

“I am not ‘cute’, nor am I blushing,” he insisted as you giggled. He rolled his eyes at you before returning your smile, dipping his head to capture your lips with his own.

“Urgh, get a room!” Rebecca cried as she whizzed past the two of you, Desmond following her and making gagging noises. You reluctantly broke away from the kiss, shaking your head fondly at the two of them.

“Next time, we're leaving the kids at home with a sitter,” you commented. Shaun laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

“Are you ready to try skating again?” he asked, pushing himself away from the side.

“OK, I guess, as long as you keep me steady,” you sighed, gingerly letting go of the barrier and taking Shaun's outstretched hand. “Promise you won't let go?”

“I promise, love. I'll keep you upright.”

“Good, because if I go down, I'm taking you with me!” You let him lead you further out onto the ice, carefully moving your feet as he did.

“Alright, you're doing it!” Rebecca whooped.

You raised your fist in triumph. “I think this is a record; thirty seconds without falling flat on my arse!”

Desmond sped past cheering and you joined in, smiling broadly. Despite your lack of sleep and the bruise you were certain was developing on your coccyx, this had actually proven to be one of Rebecca's better ideas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I am aware, Shaun's family is never really mentioned. There is a reason I've mentioned he has a sister, but I don't want to give away too much just yet! ;)


End file.
